Furniture systems can be utilized in a number of different settings. In office settings, cubicle systems are often used to partition a work space into a number of different work areas. For example, cubicle partitions and privacy screens may be utilized to help define different work areas within a floor of an office building. Examples of such cubicle partitions and privacy screens can be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,287,079, 2,821,450, 3,777,437, 5,094,174, 5,111,770, 5,155,955, 5,287,909, 5,921,040, 6,000,180, 6,021,613, 6,073,399, 6,625,935, 8,365,798, and D164,734, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0189180 and 2009/0293391.
Conventional partition systems and privacy screens often utilize a substantial amount of non-recycled material. Further, the aesthetic effect that the appearance of such devices can provide may be limited to only a few different manufactured options.